


Here With You (There With The Moon)

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Suki never questions her husband's love affair with the moon, even when it becomes dangerous.





	Here With You (There With The Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Their goodbye kisses have become longer with age. Sokka counts her silver hairs when she presses her face into his chest. 

A different wife would probably give her husband a playful swat for such an action. Suki combs her fingers through his thinning chest hair and recounts where his scars came from. Tonight, her palm presses firm over his thudding heart. 

“I won't be long,” he promises. “Aang has stationed people everywhere in case something happens.” 

His cane broke on the last journey. Katara cried, threatened, and cursed during the healing. It wasn't a terrible shock when she iced their door closed. Even less shocking was him breaking their door down. 

“Please don't be too long.”

“I’ll probably make record time.” 

Her hand presses firmer. Will anyone find him in time?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
